Kit's Sandlot Adventure
by Avaalon
Summary: A baseball team of boys is chaos. Add a girl to the Sandlot team, that's mayhem. Join Kit as she helps the boys win the Sandlot back. Based on Sandlot 3
1. Chapter 1: Tommy and an Accident

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been uploading in a while. I probably shouldn't be doing this fanfic considering I haven't finished the others, but this one has been on my mind for a while. Enjoyz!**

Kit squinted her eyes through the sun as Timber threw the ball. Kit's eyes followed the ball as it hit a boy riding his bike. She quickly ran towards the unconscious boy, followed by the others. Kit stood between Wings and DP as the team looked over the out cold kid.

"Whoa how far did he skid?" Two Ton asked as they circled around him. Q started walking away counting as DP leaned over the kid.

"He looks bad." DP confirmed looking at the gang, "We should do something."

"Yeah kick him, see if he's faking it." Wings said laughing slightly.

"Kick him? What are you nuts?" DP asked.

"Nuts, good idea. Kick him in the family jewels, excellent fake breaker." Tow Ton said.

"Yeah that should wake him up." Wings said.

"Ooh, if we do kick him can I do it?" Kit asked excitedly. All of the boy's eyes widened.

"No!" They said in unison. Kit rolled her eyes and looked over the boy again.

"Bad idea on many levels; as a medical procedure, I think kicking is way down on the list of any prescribed remedies." Q said as he and Ryan walked over. Ryan had always been Kit's favorite out of the eight boys; sure he was mute but he was still fun to talk to.

"Got any better ideas Q?" Two Ton asked.

"Slap in the face?" DP suggested.

"Bucket of water? That always works." Wings pointed out.

"My mom says you should always wake someone gently." Wok said.

"Gently," Roll repeated.

"How about taking medical attention doofus," Q said.

"Well it's not like we could call in an ambulance." Kit said. Ryan showed Q his small note pad.

"The average ambulance takes about 4 minutes to respond to the scene of an accident." Q stated.

"Kick in the family jewels, lot faster." Two Ton said.

"We're gonna get this guy some help." Timber said.

"Wait, why are you in charge all of a sudden?" Wings asked causing the guys to agree with him.

"Hey I'm the tallest." Timber said shrugging.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Q asked obviously offended. "I am the smartest."

"I think you mean shortest. I'm the biggest." Two Ton said.

"I think you mean-" "Fattest," Wok and Roll said simultaneously. Two Ton gave them a look as Wing and Kit shared amused looks.

"And I say we got kick." Two Ton continued as though he never heard them.

"I'm the captain." DP said.

"Who made you the captain DP?" Wing asked as the boys made sounds of protest.

"The catcher is always the captain." DP replied opening and closing his glove.

"You're not the captain, what about the pitcher?" Timber said.

"Hey!" Kit yelled making the boys stop and look at her. "Are you guys seriously arguing about this at a time like this?" Kit pointed to the knocked out boy.

"Hey Kit you're a girl." Wing stated pointing at her. Kit glared at him as the other boys snickered.

"Thanks for noticing." Kit said sarcastically as she crossed her arms.

"Right sorry. Anyways which one of us should be the captain." Wing said and all eyes were now on Kit.

"Oh no, don't count on me to choose." Kit said. As the boys began to open their mouths again Kit interrupted them. "Unless all of you want to get your butts kicked by a girl, I suggest you quit arguing." Everything was silent for a second before the boys continued arguing. Kit threw her hands up in the air in defeat.

"Hey look guys he's waking up" DP exclaimed as the boy started to stir awake.

"We can still kick him before it's too late" said Two Ton.

"Ask him a question everyone knows to see if he's okay" Wings said.

"Who's the greatest baseball player of all time?" Kit asked as they crowded over him.

"I am" The boy said

"Who are you?" Two Ton asked.

"Tommy Santorelli" The boy (**I'm tired of calling him that.**) answered.

"Well I don't care if you're Steve Garvey. The answers Babe Ruth" Wing said.

"The Sultan of Swat!"

"Hello the king of crash!"

"The colossus of clout!"

"The home run king!"

"The Babe!"

"The great Bambino!" They yelled.

"No it's Santa" Tommy said frustrated

"As in Claus?" Roll asked. Tommy fainted again.

"I didn't know Santa Claus played baseball." Kit said aloud. The boys gave her weird looks. "What?"

"Can I kick him now?" Two Ton asked.

"Go ahead." Wings said as a man from a distance yelled at them. They all turned around to see an officer named, Uncle Pork Chop.

"I'm trained for situations like this, now who started it?" He asked

The gang pointed at Tommy. The officer got down on his knees and turned his face toward him, pinched his nose and opened his mouth. Officer Pork Chop sighed and looked at Kit. Kit gave him a confused look as the boys tried holding in their laughter. Pork Chop nodded his head towards Tommy. Kit snorted in laughter.

"No thanks, I'm good." Kit said waving it off.

"Stand back guys I'm going in" Pork chop said.

Kit and the boys made noises of disgust as Pork Chop leaned in. But before he could Tommy woke up. He yelped in surprise and scooted away from Pork Chop.

"Hey, what's going on here?" asked Tommy

"Alright guys give him some air" Pork Chop said pushing the team back. "What happen?"

"He took a fly ball to the forehead sorry Uncle Pork Chop" said Two Ton

"Would have been a triple if he hadn't screwed it up!" Timber said.

"In your dreams fathead" said Wok

They started to yell at each other

"Hey, hey, calm down! Are we gonna have a situation here? Cause we don't want a situation do we?" said officer Chops

"No," They said.

"Ok what's your name kid?" asked Chops

"Who you calling kid tubs?" Tommy snapped.

"Where's my PDA?" he asked

"What's that?" Kit asked.

"My black berry" He said in a 'duh' tone.

Pork Chop, thinking he meant a flavor, took Two Ton's snow cone and held it out to Tommy.

"Hey that's mine and it's not black berry it's strawberry banana!" said Two Ton.

"Are you serious? I love strawberry banana" said Chops taking a bit out of the snow cone.

"I think he's that new kid that just moved on to glen view road" Wok said.

"What are you talking about! I live in Beverly Hills! And what's with this kid crap! Which one of you took my phone? I need to call my agent. And don't even think about autographs!" Tommy said looking irritated.

"Wait 1976? Bicentennial," Tommy whispered to himself. He looked at his reflection in Chops glasses and fainted again.

"Yep we got a situation" said Pork Chop said.

Tommy was taken back home by his mom. The gang played ball with Kit batting. Kit narrowed her eyes at the ball in Timber's hand. According to the team, Kit had the sharpest eye and perfect aim. The only thing bringing her down in baseball was trying to hit a homer.

Timber pitched as it raised her bat. Because of this, it caused the ball to hit Kit's wrist making her gasp in pain. She quickly dropped the bat and held her wrist as the boys gathered around her. Squints, their coach, ran up to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked kneeling beside her. Kit bit her lip and shook her head. Squints gently took her hand and examined it.

"I'm so sorry." Timber apologized as the boys reached her.

"It's fine." Kit said trying to smile but it probably came out as a grimace as Squints 'tsked'.

"Well, it looks like you sprained it, won't be able to play ball for a while." Squints said making all eyes turn to him.

"What!" They all yelled in unison. Kit groaned and stared at her wrist.


	2. Chapter 2: Santa and Benny

**Hello my beautifuls! here's the second chapter. Thanks to my two lovely reviewers:**

**__Taylor Swift and Sandlot Lover: Haha, *hint hint* I might just do that. Mind me using one of your characters?**

**Ilivluv: You know, that idea has been brewing in my head. I might just do that. Though no offense but EJ (in movie) not as cute as Wing ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Well looks like there's only one thing to do." Kit said staring at her now casted wrist.<p>

"And what's that? Learn how to use your left hand to play?" Two Ton said sarcastically.

"It's possible…ish." Wing said uncertainly.

"No. We have to get Mr. 'Big Shot' to take my place." Kit said sighing. The boys looked at her as if she had grown an extra head.

"What? Look it's our only chance if we're gonna play at all." Kit said grabbing her bike. The boys sighed in defeat as they grabbed their bikes and followed her.

* * *

><p>The team left their bikes on the Santorelli's front lawn and ran up to the door. DP reached up and pressed on the doorbell. Two Ton, who wanted to ring the doorbell, slightly shoved DP which caused a small argument till a lady, probably Tommy's mother, opened the door.<p>

"Tommy some boys," Kit slightly coughed, "and girl are here for you." Kit gave a small smile as the boys rolled their eyes. Tommy came to the door and

"Hey I'm DP this is Wings-" DP started but Tommy cut him off.

"Timber, Kit, and Two-Ton. It's all coming back to me. Like it was yesterday" Tommy said mostly to himself.

"Uh, it was yesterday." Kit pointed out.

"Anyways we wanted to make sure if you were okay." DP said.

"Lucky it wasn't your eyeball" said Wings making sounds as his hands were around his eye and then made a pooping noise with his finger and mouth.

"You're so weird." Kit whispered making Wings smile down at her.

"Well I'm fine now thanks for stopping bye kids" said Tommy said closing the door till Two Ton stuck his feet in between.

"What's with this constant kids crap? I'm really glad you're not gonna be playing on our team" said Two-Ton.

"Two Ton," Kit said in a warning voice.

"What team?" Tommy asked.

"Our team, we play on the sandlot" answered Two-Ton

"The sandlot," Tommy whispered.

"Yeah the sandlot needs another player" said Wings.

"Only cause Kit sprained her wrist and the best ball player in the history of the sandlot is putting on a clinic" Two Ton said.

"Who said I was putting on a clinic?" asked Tommy

"You?" asked DP

"He's talking about Benny" Kit stated.

"The Jet" added Timber

"Rodriguez" finished Wings

"That Bum?" asked Tommy

"Bum? He's got the best batting average on the Dodgers this year" DP said.

"Wait he's here too?" Tommy said interested.

"He's the best" said Two-Ton

"Please he only got that far cause he can run. Then his knee tanked him he retired and became a coach" Tommy said only to have the team exchange confused looks.

Tommy's Mom's voice was heard. "You go with them honey fresh air will do you good"

"But mom-"

"No buts. Get out, I'm serious"

"I'll get my mitt" said Tom in defeat.

As Tommy walked away Kit snorted in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Timber asked as the guys stared at Kit in confusion.

"He got kicked out of the house by his mom." Kit laughed. The guys shook their heads in amusement as Tommy walked out.

* * *

><p>When they got to the sandlot, Benny was already there talking to the younger guys. Tommy started looking around. Kit quickly dropped her bike down and ran towards Benny. She embraced him in a large hug as he laughed and hugged her back. She finally let go as the boys gathered around Benny.<p>

"Get your hands off my girl." Wings joked in a playful low voice as he threw his arms around Kit's shoulder.

"Your girl my butt," Kit said lifting his arm off her as the boys started laughing. Benny instructed them where to go; by the time he got to Kit she interrupted him.

"Can't play today, sorry Benny," She said glaring at the cast.

"Nah, it's alright. Let's see if these boys can play without their leader." Benny said laughing as the boys, once again, made noises of protest.

"Hey, it isn't my fault she can kick all of your butts." Benny said but then started getting serious and continued to instruct them. They all spread out through the field and into their places as Kit sat at the end of the bench in the dugout watching them. Tommy started talking to Benny as DP walked over and interrupted them.

Benny hit the ball low and Wok grabbed and threw it back to him. Kit sighed sadly wishing she could play. She held up her right hand.

"This is all your fault." She whispered to her hand. "And I'm talking to my hand." She dropped her arm and continued to watch the boys.

* * *

><p>Squints sat by Tommy and cleaned his glasses. He put them back on and faced Tommy. He asked "New to town?"<p>

"Not really" Tommy said.

"I'm Squints Palledorous"

"The baseball commissioner right?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Squints said. The turned to watched the boys and saw Wings running.

"Come on Wings," Kit shouted from the dugout. Wings shot her a small smile before continuing to run.

"Wings" said Tom

"Huh you know Wings McKay?" Squints asked Tom

"Sure you can never forget that speed"

"Kid's got no second gear that's for sure" commented Squints

"It's gonna catch up to him though" Tommy commented.

"I don't think anyone could well Kit might, only cause she's smaller than he is." Squints said pointing to the small girl in the dugout.

"Kit, down there, sharpest and fastest reflexes. May not look like it right now, but she's probably the toughest girl you'll ever meet."

"That's Q short for IQ. Wicked smart. Not that great an outfielder thought" he said pointing to the short kid I saw yesterday. "Takes it all apart and breaks everything down to a science."

"I guess it paid of he's only one of the biggest Brain surgeon- I mean brains in the world" said Tommy

"You ok? You might want to get out of the sun" suggested Squints.

"It's not the sun. I just can't believe what I'm seeing" Tommy said looking around.

"Well that's not good here give this card to your mom, come in I'll set you up with some quality shades. Speaking of shades come on kid, follow me." Squints said handing him a card before joining Kit in the dugout.

"Hey Squints," Kit waved as Squints leaned on the wooden frame.

"Hey Kit, how's the arm." Squints asked.

"Well, it's not getting better." Kit said shrugging as she turned back to the game.

"The guy taking the mound, his names Timber. He can throw some real heat" said Tom. "But he can't pitch to batters right?"

"Left or right. Put someone in the box his arm goes to spaghetti" Squints said just as Timber threw a pitch that almost hit Benny's head.

"You sure do know a lot about these kids for a new kid. What do you know about Wok and Roll?" Squints said and Kit turned to them as the conversation got interesting.

"It's a little old school. I have been getting in to some hip hop lately." started Tommy

"What's that?" Kit asked. Before Tommy could answer Squints cut through.

"I'm talking about Matt 'Wok' Wakamoto and Rolando "Roll" Alvarez"

"Of course Wok and Roll how could I forget? I'm mean together they play great but separate they play awful" said Tommy

"If you know so much about these guys how come I don't know you? How come you're not out there?" asked Squints

Benny then called all the boys in "Do any of you guys have the guts to hit off a real major leaguer?" asked Benny.

Kit raised her hand real high making Benny chuckle.

"Not you Kit, you gotta rest your arm if you wanna play." Benny said pointing to her arm. Kit glared at her wrist.

"Once again, you're fault." Kit whispered to her arm.

"And you call me weird." Wings said taking a seat next to her.

"Right here, partner, right here. I'll do it" said Tommy as Kit rolled her eyes. Ryan hit a bat against an old oil barrel and handed it to Tom.

"What's your name kid?" asked Benny.

"Tommy Santorelli and don't you forget it" Tommy said cockily. The team 'oohed' as Tommy got into the batting stance.

"Who does he think he is Hank Aaron?" Two-Ton asked nobody in particular.

"According to him, he's Santa." Kit said leaning back as she crossed her arms and watched the scene before her.

Benny had thrown seven or eight pitches to Tommy, who hadn't missed one.

"I think his swing is better the Hank Aaron's" Timber said making Kit nod in return.

The last on Benny had added a bit more heat to it. Tommy actually hit a homer making the team stand up to watch the ball.

After they were finished Tommy walked to up to Ryan, handing him the bat.

"Good pick kid. Wait your names Ryan right? Hey what do you say?" Ryan's smiled faded as he walked away.

"Where did you learn to hit like that?" asked Benny as he walked up to them.

He started talking about Michael Johnson and Rodger Clemmons.

"Who are those guys?" asked DP cluelessly.

"Must be seventh graders" answered Wok and Roll said in unison.

"Hey with him on our team we could enter the all city championships!" DP exclaimed.

"Enter? You guys could win it" added Squints

"Very high probability" said Q

"Yeah!" The gang said agreeing with the idea.

"Wait who said anything about me playing on your team? I'm not gonna be here that long. Look at it this way, I showed you how it done that my gift to you guys. Hey, they don't call me the Santa for nothing" Tom said.

All the guys throw their gloves down

"Stupid Santa" muttered DP.

"And by the way," Kit started making all eyes go to her, "No one calls you Santa." The boys 'oohed' as Tommy rolled his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: Needman and Theatre Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sandlot, only Kit and her mommy**

* * *

><p>"What's he doing here?"<p>

Kit glared at the uniformed boy holding as he pulled on a measuring tape. E.J. met her gaze and glared back.

"Squints, how's it goin' there buddy?"

"Like you really care,"

"Just being polite," Kit looked over at the exchange between Squints and Needman. She nudged Wings with her elbow catching the attention of him and Two Ton.

"How much do you wanna bet that he's wearing a toupee?" She asked mischievously. Both boys snorted but hid it behind a cough as E.J. glared at the three. His glare moved from them to Tommy. The two stared down at each other before Needman stepped in.

"E.J., all the way to the fence now!"

"What are you doing here Needman?" Squints asked moving forward to stop Needman.

"Takin' some measurements." He answered.

"For what?" Kit asked a look of confusion appeared on her face. Needman narrowed his eyes at her.

"The city's putting the sand lot up for sale little girl," Needman slowed his words down as if speaking to a toddler. That only fueled Kit's anger.

"You can't sell the sandlot!" She snapped and stood up before anyone could stop her. Two Ton and Wings yanked her back down before she could start any trouble.

"Oh yeah they can sweetheart, and I'm buyin' it," Kit pushed down the urge to punch the smug look on his face as she glared at the older man.

"Excuse me," Squints jumped in with raised eyebrows.

"See Squints, this field has run its course. Besides, there's no real talent over here now and days anyway." Kit had never hated anyone as much as she hated this man right now. Two Ton and Wings shared a look of worry as their grip on Kit tightened.

"Well, you didn't see what I just saw." Squints said glancing at Tommy.

"I know I can get some nice price tag on some newly developed condos right where we're standing." Kit could feel anger continue to bubble up inside when she decided enough was enough.

"Yeah, well as long as we're standing here and Squints is commissioner that's not gonna happen." She yanked her arms from her two friends to stand up as she continued to glare at the man.

"Well suck it up little girl cause you got the future right here and you can't do anything to stop it," Needman said before muttering to Squints, "Control the kid or I will." With that Needman walked off to check on E.J. Squints looked back at the kids for some sort of solution but was met with shrugs.

* * *

><p>"Who does he think he is walking all over the sandlot like he already owns it?! And don't get me started on his attitude," Kit ranted to her mother as she sat on the kitchen counter waiting for dinner to be ready, "Mom are you even listening!?" Her mother turned around with one hand on her hip and a raised eyebrow.<p>

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am. Do not use that tone with me," She scolded and heard a quick sorry mutter from her daughter.

"Sorry, it's just I grew up playing at the sandlot with the guys and now it's being taken away," Kit sighed as she jumped off the counter and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, I can kind of relate." Her mother said with a small smile. That only confused Kit.

"Really," She asked skeptically, "How?"

"Sweetheart, you're not the only one who grew up with the sandlot." Her mother said as she poured the soup into a big bowl.

"You? You played baseball on the sandlot?" Kit asked amused. There's no way her mom, a columnists, played baseball.

"Don't act so surprised. I was actually pretty good." Kit still couldn't believe it.

"No, there's no way you of all people played baseball." Her mother turned around once again with raised eyebrows.

"And what is that's supposed to mean Kiley?" Kit cringed when she heard her name and smiled innocently at her mother.

"Nothing," She said quickly just as the doorbell rang. Kit let out a sigh of relief, "I'll get it." She bolted towards the door before her mother could say anything further. There stood Wings, Two Ton, D.P., Timber, and the little guys when she opened the door. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she glanced at the clock behind her.

"Uh, what're you guys doing here?" She asked unamused. Shouldn't they be at home?

"You're the one that wanted Tommy to play with us." Two Ton reminded. But at 7 at night?

"Now?" Wings rolled his eyes.

"Hey it was you're bright idea. Besides if we leave now, we can catch up with Tommy. We're pretty sure he's headed to the theatre." Kit only gave them a weird look.

"All you guys followed him or something?"

"Of course not," Two Ton scoffed, "Only Wok and Roll did." Kit rolled her eyes at that.

"Fine, let me just tell my mom that I'm running of with a bunch of guys in the middle of the night," Kit promptly shut the door in their faces before heading back to the kitchen. She put on her sweetest look as her mother turned around to face her.

"Mooooom, the guys want me to go recruit some kid for the team." Kit gave her mother the best puppy dog look she could muster.

"At this time?" Her mother glanced worriedly out the window. She gave a sigh of defeat when she looked back at Kit's face.

"Now you listen Kiley, if you're not back before curfew I will gladly haul your ass back home and make sure you don't see any of your little friends for some time you hear?" She knew her mother wasn't serious but nodded anyways. "Good, you can go. Have fun, and tell Wings I said hi kay?" Her mother gave her a small wink before turning back around.

"Mom!" Kit shrieked and blushed as she ran back to the door.

"Lookin' a little red there Kit." D.P. teased as she closed the door behind her.

"Shut up." She said rolling her eyes as she followed the guys out.

* * *

><p>They spotted Tommy and his mother walking into the theater and quickly hid behind a small bush.<p>

"Great, now we have to wait two hours to talk to him." Two Ton said as they stood watching.

"Why do we need this kid on our team anyway?" Wings said still reluctant about Tommy. Who cares about this guy? Kit's arm could maybe possibly heal before their game anyways.

"Kit's injured and we need a real team." Wok reasoned.

"And maybe win the all city championship!" Roll pitched in. All the guys voiced their agreements and Kit nodded her head along with them, only to have Wings give her an exasperated look.

"Who cares about those butt faces anyways?" Wings argued.

"I care about kicking those butt faces butts." Two Ton countered high fiving Kit. Wings still couldn't see why they needed him. Q started explaining Tommy's batting average, which just so happened to be a thousand. The guys started laughing at Q for bringing that up. Kit stood up from her crouched position.

"Look for once, I wanna win and rub that trophy in E.J.'s pretty little face and the only chance of that ever happening is getting Tommy on the team." Wings couldn't explain it, but he felt a little irritated that Kit saw E.J. as 'pretty'. Ryan nodded in agreement and the team went around the back of the building to look for a way to sneak in.

"There's no way I'm going through the men's restroom," Kit said shaking her head.

"You know what, sometimes you just gotta take one for the team," Two Ton said pushing her towards the window.

"Not today I'm not," Kit said maneuvering her way behind Wings, "I'm gonna do the smart thing and find my own way in." With that being said, Kit walked away from the guys and entered the theater. (The usher) Caspar's suspicious eyes followed her as she made her way into the woman's restroom. There she waited until she heard any commotion outside notifying her that the guys got in.

* * *

><p>Moments later she heard banging on the other side of the wall and silently shook her head. Slowly opening the door she saw Caspar's back was facing her and she quickly made her way to the men's restroom closing the door quickly. She turned around only slightly stumble when she faced a shocked Officer Pork chop.<p>

"Heey," She slowly drawled out as she balanced herself placing a hand on her hip.

"Not going to ask," he responded before telling them to stay put while he distracted the usher.

One by one each of them snuck into the theatre room as Officer Pork chop continued to order snacks. The team sat up on the balcony and D.P. leaned over to catch Tommy's attention.

"You're not gonna get his attention by whispering," Kit hissed.

"What am I supposed to do then?" He hissed back. Kit quickly looked around before spotting an empty candy cardboard box. She grabbed it only to throw it down on Tommy's head catching his attention. D.P. face palmed himself when Tommy didn't move. Kit pulled his arms and followed the guys down as they all sat in Tommy's row.

"Hello tommy, Mrs. Santorelli, how ya guys doin'?" D.P. asked wrapping his arms around the both of them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tommy asked. Kit noticed how uncomfortable he was and snorted especially when he snapped at Two Ton for eating his popcorn.

"What it's illegal for us to see the same movie?" Kit asked innocently as Tommy moved his glare from Two Ton to her. Mrs. Santorelli noticed the tension and asked Tommy to move his 'friends' outside to talk.

"Yeah she's right, let's go talk Tommy." Kit said tugging on his sleeve. Tommy rolled his eyes and obeyed his mother as they started getting up to leave.

"Look guys I appreciate you asking but the truth is I have way too much going on if my life right now." Tommy said as they all stood by the door.

"Look let's be honest here. You're not exactly on the top of our list to be best friends right now," Kit said which caused Tommy to frown, "But we wouldn't be here if we didn't really need you on the team."

"The truth is we're not exactly what one would call 'good'." D.P. said embarrassed.

"I'm sorry guys, I can't." Tommy 'apologized'. Two Ton pushed his way up to Tommy shoving Kit into Wings. She gave him an apologetic smile before he shrugged it off, hiding a grin.

"Look Tommy, I'm only gonna asked you this once so I want you to be completely honest with me ok," Two Ton asked seriously. Tommy nodded looking directly at Two Ton. "Can you spot me twenty five cents for some goobers?" Everyone scoffed at Two Ton's useless question but were silenced when Caspar caught them.

"My guess is you guys don't have any tickets." Caspar said. Kit squinted her eyes when he shoved the flashlight in her face.

"What gave you that idea Sherlock?" She said shoving the flashlight away from her eyes. Wings clamped his hand over her mouth to keep her from saying anything else.

"We're with him," Two Ton pointed at Tommy as they all backed up.

"Kill the monster!" Tommy yelled out and Kit glanced at him with a strange look only to hear the movie say it. That left Caspar distracted and enough time for them all to scramble out of the theatre. Wings and Kit had to stop for a second to grab Two Ton away from the sweets.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, the look on his face when Tommy screamed that," Kit laughed as she, Two Ton, Wings, Timber, and D.P. walked down the street together recalling tonight's events.<p>

"You think Tommy'll change his mind?" D.P. asked after a moment of silence. Kit stopped walking when they reached her house.

"Only tomorrow can tell later guys." Kit said as she waved them goodbye.

"Aren't you gonna give Wings a goodnight kiss?" Two Ton teased as he and the boys, minus Wings who turned red, started making kissy faces. Kit blushed and went red when she turned to look at Wings who had a smug smile as if waiting for her to kiss him. Kit glared at the four before turning back towards her door.

"You guys suck," Kit said before slamming the door closed behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Oh my goodness it's been a while . I'm sooooo very very sorry that I haven't been updating in almost two years. A lot has been happening in my life the past year and a half. I've been trying to adapt to high school, the tennis program at the high school level is a lot more competitive, I've been taking SAT classes, my piano teacher is piling a lot of work for me and last summer I was in Asia visiting family up in the mountains so no internet but it's summer now and I am free 65% of the time now so hopefully I can update a lot more and maybe possibly write a new story.**

**Most of you probably won't read this anyways, but if you have a story idea you want me to start feel free to contact me about it in the review section or PM me!**


	4. Chapter 4: EJ and Boys

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Sandlot, only my oc's**

* * *

><p>Kit quietly stumbled around the hallway, making her way to her mother's room. It was currently 8:30 a.m. and she was supposed to meet with the guys outside at the end of the street.<p>

"Hair tie, I need a hair tie." Kit looked at the dresser, none. She looked in the closet and in her mother's nightstand. She crouched down and placed her hand under her bed hoping to find a lost hair tie. Her hand came in contact with something hard and smooth. Kit furrowed her eyebrows before pulling said object out. It was an old leather photo album with ribbons on the side to hold it together. Curiosity got the better of her and she opened it up.

There was a picture of a group of kids, and in the back was what looked like… the sandlot. Kit's mouth went ajar when she recognized one of them as Squints and another as her own mother.

"Holy…" Kit flipped through the albums seeing pictures of the other kids playing baseball, in a treehouse, with a dog, and in the very back was a picture of a younger version of her mother and a boy. A boy Kit knew she'd seen before. Kit's head snapped up when she heard footsteps coming towards the door. She quickly stuffed the album under the bed and quickly stood up just as the door opened.

"Kiley, I've been looking for you. There are two boys downstairs waiting for you," Her mother said with a knowing smile, "One of 'em is Wings." Kit narrowed her eyes at her mom as she felt heat starting to rise to her cheeks.

"Do not even go there." Kit said before running out the door and down the stairs. There she saw Wings and Two Ton sitting at the dining tables helping themselves to some pancakes her mom prepared.

"Really? You come to my house just to eat my food?" Kit said with raised eyebrows

"Yeah, thaffs fee onfee feasen I'm fwiends wiff oo." Two Ton said through a full mouth of food. Wings slapped the back of his head as Kit rolled her eyes.

"Whatcha guys doing here anyways? You know besides stealing my food." Kit said as she ripped a piece of pancake from Wing's plate and placed it in her mouth.

"We're gonna go find Tommy to do some more persuading." Wings said leaning back in his chair.

"Maybe you can do some persuading too Kit, if you know what I mean." Two Ton suggested wiggling his eyebrows up and down. Wings glared as Kit scowled at him before taking Two Ton's plate and throwing it in the sink. Two Ton made a noise of protest.

"No more for you, let's go." Kit said pulling on Two Ton's ear. Wings followed behind them laughing.

"ow ow ow I was ow kidding!"

* * *

><p>The three met up with the others guys as they rode their bikes out to the diner in search for Tommy. They pulled up just in time to see E.J. and his team facing Tommy.<p>

"Saved by the calvary," E.J. whistled as they piled behind Tommy.

"Is there a problem here?" Kit asked moving to stand beside Tommy.

"Nothing to worry your pretty little head over," E.J. sneered. Kit glared at him and Wings and Two Ton held her back just in case.

"Excuse me?!" Kit hissed trying to break free of their grasp. Tommy glanced down slightly scared of the small girl.

"I don't need them to take on you," Tommy said glancing back at the others.

"You'll need anything you can get your hands on Santa smelly," E.J. said slightly pushing Tommy. Kit and Two Ton shared an unamused look.

"Ok look, I'm not gonna get into this sophomoric name calling game with a kid; frankly it's beneath me." Tommy said trying to avoid it. E.J. looked a bit dumfounded but recovered quickly.

"Well, maybe it's because you're a lamoid loser with pimple breath." E.J. countered looking impressed with himself.

"That's an intelligent comeback, got anymore Einstein or is that all your pea brain is capable of?" Tommy said. Kit whistled as the guys started murmuring about how good that was. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't impressed how calm and collected Tommy was right now.

"You know, you should spend more time working on your baseball skills than your weak insults," E.J. said as he tried to remain calm but Kit could tell he was about to blow his top off.

"Insulting you isn't work."

"Oh yeah?"

"It comes pretty easy."

"Dog face, turd mouth, rotten face, bone head," E.J. started getting up in Tommy's face.

"Ignorant, pathetic, sociopath in training," Tommy shot back.

"Way to use your vocab Tommy," Kit smiled as she pumped her fist in the air. Tommy smiled back looking very pleased with himself.

"At least my girlfriend doesn't wear a collar," E.J. smirked back at Kit before moving back to Tommy. Wing's grip on Kit tightened as Kit and the guys openly glared at him.

"I hear your girlfriend got kicked out of an ugly contest because they said no professionals allowed," Tommy shot back as he defended Kit. He's not gonna lie, she kind of grew on him.

"Oh ok, now is it true your mother smacked the doctor when you were born?"

"Oh, speaking of mothers, do you guys need another player? Cause my mom plays ball better than all you fools."

Kit narrowed her eyes as E.J. leaned closer to Tommy, "At least my mom's not sick." Tommy went pale. It wasn't intended for anyone but Tommy to hear but Kit heard it anyways. She fought against Wing's and Two Ton's grip.

"If you guys don't let me hurt the little scum bag, someone's losing a head!" Kit snapped as she lunged for E.J. The whole team, minus Tommy, all grabbed her in an attempt to hold her down. Kit was busy fighting against the guys' hold while the guys were busy trying to keep Kit from committing murder.

"You ever say somethin' like that again, I will ruin you," Tommy threatened.

"Oh yeah?"

"Don't mess with me on this E.J." Tommy said looking down on the uniformed boy. Kit couldn't hear the rest of Tommy's threat because the guys dog piled on top of her to keep her down.

"And you weirdo," They guys and Kit's head popped up from the dog pile to see E.J. glaring at Ryan, "Next time be a man and fight or own battles." Kit once again tried to get out from under the guys.

"Say that again E.J.! Say that when I'm not restrained because I know you won't like the result!" Kit yelled from underneath. E.J. silently gulped but gathered the rest of his dignity and moved out with his team. The guys up from the dog pile and Kit brushed off any dirt form her clothes as she stood up.

"I could've totally handled him." Kit huffed.

"Yeah we know, that's why we held you down so you don't get charged for murder." Two Ton rolled his eyes as the team nodded.

"You ok man?" Tommy asked Ryan. Ryan smiled up at him and nodded.

"Do we get to play him?" Tommy asked riled up.

"Guaranteed," Kit said glaring at E.J.'s retreating back. They all looked at Tommy for an answer.

"I'm in."

* * *

><p>Kit could see the sandlot from across the street. She was about to cross when she heard someone calling out her name. She turned around and much to her surprise it was Tommy.<p>

"uh hey," Ki said as he caught up with her. The two of them started walking towards the sandlot.

"Hey, I wanted to thank you for uh trying to back me up today. You know aside from the whole you trying to kill E.J., I appreciate it." Tommy said looking down at her. She merely shrugged.

"No biggie, you defended Ryan so you're good in my books. Besides you defended my honor," She teased in a fake southern accent pretending to be flattered.

"Yeah just so we're clear I don't really see you like that." Tommy said but quickly added, "Not that you're not attractive or anything, you're just not really my type." Kit snorted in amusement.

"Good, cause I have no interest in you whatsoever." Kit said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah I know, you like Wings right?" Tommy asked honestly curious, but there was a hint of teasing. Kit's eyes widened and she glared at him.

"Who the hell told you?!" Kit yelled at him, not acknowledging that she just gave it away. That only caused Tommy to laugh. They finally reached the sandlot.

"You know what, you suck too." Kit huffed before running to the others. Tommy only continued to laugh.

* * *

><p>That day Tommy helped the team and taught them ways to improve. Kit sat in the dugout and occasionally came out to walk around the field to watch the guys. Tommy was currently showing Timber how to throw a two-seam.<p>

"Come on Timber let's go!" Wings ushered. He was up at the bat with D.P. crouched behind him.

"Right down the middle!" D.P. reminded. Timber pitched it into D.P.'s glove and D.P. pulled his glove off, trying to shake off the pain.

"Ugh Timber! Take it easy!" He complained as Wings backed away.

"Come on D.P. you're such a wimp. Get in the game!" Two Ton shouted from across the field. Kit ran a hand down her face. There's no way they were winning the championship.

"What're whining about?! Why don't you come and play catcher that's where you belong anyhow!" D.P. argued. Kit glanced at Tommy and Timber as the three shared a look of annoyance.

"Just because I'm husky, doesn't mean I have to play catcher." Two Ton said.

"Two Ton," Wok started.

"What?"

"You're not husky."

"See," Two Ton said, happy that someone took his side.

"You're fat." Roll finished. Kit couldn't help but let a small laugh out.

"That's it," Two Ton said, "let's go Wok and Roll; right here right now, c'mere." Two Ton started chasing the two boys around the field. The team stared at them until Tommy had enough.

"Guys! Can we play some baseball?!" Tommy yelled in frustration. Tommy looked at Kit for help. Kit gave out a long sigh before getting up from the dugout and running over to Two Ton. She grabbed him by the ear and started dragging him back to position.

"Ok ok ow! You can let go now!" Two Ton whined as she let go of his ear. She pointed two fingers at her eyes and then back at him to let him know she was watching.

"C'mon Timber, just pretend I'm not here," Wings said as Kit sat back down in the dugout, "just try to hit my bat ok?"

"This is not going to end well," Kit mumbled to herself. Timber ended up pitching to the wrong bat. Kit fell off the bench in laughter, clutching her stomach as tears rolled down her cheeks. Wings dropped his bat and cried out in pain. All the guys cringed while Kit was trying to calm herself.

"Sorry," Timber apologized, cringing. Wings dropped to his knees and onto the ground, covering his sensitive area.

"Wrong bat Timber," Wings squeaked. Kit finally got up from her spot on the ground and ran towards Timber, Q, and Tommy.

"What are we gonna do about Timber's control problem?" Q asked as the guys continued to stare at Wings.

"I've got an idea," Kit said smiling mischievously. Tommy, Q, and Timber looked at her curiously before their attention moved back to Wings.

"Timber if I live, you're dead," Wings managed to squeak out making Kit snort in laughter again.

"Yeaaah, you guys should probably go get some cups first," Kit advised and the guys ran off to find one.

"So this idea of yours Kit?" Tommy asked looking back at her.

"Give me a day and I'll get back to you," Kit said before walking back to the dugout. Wings join her still hissing in pain.

"You ok there?" Kit asked amusement clear in her voice. Wings managed to let a squeak out again.

"Why don't you kiss it all better Kit!" Two Ton yelled from across the field. Kit flushed, grabbed a ball, and chucked it at his head.

"Ow!"

"Didn't your mom ever teach you not to say vulgar stuff Two Ton!" Kit yelled. She nodded at Wok and Roll. They nodded back and walked beside Two Ton to continue to annoy him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I'm so glad to get such positive feedback from you guys! This story is halfway done though so if you have any suggestions on what I should start next please let me know! I love you guys soooo much and thanks for sticking to this story for so long!**


	5. Chapter 5: Marci and Old Man Mertyl

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Sandlot, just my ocs**

* * *

><p>While Two Ton chased the two around the field, the rest of the team joined Kit in the dugout.<p>

"You guys are a lot better than I remember. With help from me, I think I can hammer you guys into a winning team." Tommy said when they all sat down.

"How ever can we repay you, your holiness of baseball," Wings said sarcastically. Kit slapped him across the chest, telling him to shut it.

"Look all we wanted you to do is play with us as Kit's replacement cause you're real good. We didn't ask to 'coach' or anything," D.P. added.

"We already have Squints coaching and Benny comes by when he can. We just needed an extra player," Timber said. Kit frowned at that. She was actually starting to like having Tommy around. He was actually pretty decent.

"How often can Benny come by? His team's hanging on by a thread and with me gone, he's got no one to work with," Tommy said. Wings, D.P., and Kit all exchanged a confused look.

"What are you talking about," Kit said giving Tommy an odd look, "Benny hurt his knee in Cincinnati last night." She remembered her mom telling her that last night. It confused her because she had no idea why her mom was so close to tears. Was Benny the boy in the picture? No, there's no way that's even possible.

"I heard it was pretty serious, uncle Chops said he would be out for six weeks," D.P. added.

"Hey, knowing Benny he'll be back in two. That knee's always trouble," Two Ton said as he and the other two joined them.

"Yeah, in '96 he got that replaced and it ended his ca-career." Tommy said confusing all of them.

"1996?" Kit asked skeptically. What the hell was this guy going on about?

"I gotta go," Tommy said as he stood up quickly but he turned around to face them again, "but if we are gonna be a real we're gonna need some equipment. Bats, balls, a new glove for Wings, and pads for D.P. The last thing I want is to be coach; I just figured we should play like pros and play to win." And with a nod he left.

* * *

><p>Kit's mother sat beside Squints and Pork chop as they listened to Needman's speech about turning the sandlot into some money making condos. She stopped listening to the man after he claimed to play on the sandlot as a kid.<p>

"This is bull crap; I don't understand how the counsel can believe a single word that comes out of that man's mouth." She whispered to Squints.

"Marci calm down, the council's not gonna let him get away with it." Squints said reassuringly, but that was short lived when he saw that the counsel starting to agree with Needman.

"I can't believe this," Squints said getting up along with Marci.

"Come on folks, the only thing that Earl Needman has ever cared about fattening his wallet," Squints said, the towns people started nodding and voicing their agreements.

"If we vote to let this scum bag do this to OUR sand lot, we're losing something more important than any of us can imagine," Marci added. Needman narrowed his eyes at the woman, now he knew where her kid got the attitude from.

"And what exactly would that be?" Needman asked sounding bored. Marci glared at him.

"Our history," Marci spitted at him. Needman glared right back at her.

"And our future," Squints said looking back at the people.

"How many of you people grew up playing ball in that old field?" Squints asked them. A majority raised their hand, including Marci who shared a knowing smile with Squints.

"And how many of you are willing to take that opportunity away from your kids, or grandkids, and even future generations?" Marci asked them. Not a single person raised their hand.

"This man is," Squints said turning back and pointing at Needman, "unless we stop him. Now."

Everyone started clapping for the two, minus the Needman family. Marci smiled proudly at Squints who smile back before they both sat back down.

"Well, uh seems like we all have a lot to consider," one of the council members said after the applause had calmed down, "We'll reconvene on the next July 2nd and we'll decide on this matter then. Meeting adjourned." Everyone gathered their things to leave the meeting. Needman continued to try to convince the people but Squints just waved him off as he, Marci, and Pork chop left the building.

"Think the council will listen to Needman?" Squints asked as he and Marci walked outside.

"Naah, I think we put up a pretty good fight," Marci said playfully punching him in the arm, "Just like old times."

"You should come by to the sandlot again," Squints said stopping looking at her. Marci stopped at looked at him with uncertainty, "You can help me coach the kids, Benny might be there." Marci just shook her head.

"Benny and I are history remember? I don't think I could take seeing him again after so many years," Marci said sadly. Her eyes started to burn but she kept back the unshedded tears.

"He took quite a liking to Kit. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to see him again," Squints said trying to convince her.

"Maybe one day Squints, but I doubt he'd want to see me again."

* * *

><p>Kit snuggled further into her pillow when she heard tapping on her window.<p>

"Kit open up, you've got Romeo waiting down here for you." She heard before hearing a smack outside. Kit grumbled and opened up her window only to be hit by a rock. She glared down at them and saw D.P. cowering behind Two Ton and heard a small sorry.

"Really?" She whispered unamused, "What the hell are you guys here? It's the middle of the night!?"

"We're going to get the equipment genius. Now get down here so we can get Tommy." Two Ton whispered back rolling his eyes. Kit closed the window for a second, pulled on a pair of jeans, tied her shoes, and grabbed a jacket and flash light before opening the window again.

"You idiots better catch me or someone's losing an eye." Kit said before jumping down. Timber, Two Ton, and Wings caught her as soon as she fell. They grabbed Tommy moments after her and made their way to Old Man Mertyl's house.

* * *

><p>"You guys are officially insane," Kit said as they made their way to the gate.<p>

"Look who's talking Ms. Psycho," Two Ton whispered. Kit quickly punched him in the arm earning a small 'ow' from him.

"Why didn't we just go through the back," Two Ton said as they reached it.

"Cause pushing you're fat butt over could get really stinky," Wok started.

"And we have a lady in our presence," Roll finished.

"Hardly a lady," Two Ton mumbled but Kit heard it anyways and punched him again.

"Stop it!" Two Ton hissed before going still, "I think I just heard something move." He grabbed onto Kit's arm tightly and the guys gave him an unimpressed look. Kit pulled her arm back away from him before pushing the gate open and entered it.

"You guys coming?" Kit asked turning back to see them all still standing there and staring at the house.

"Don't worry babe I got you." Wings said sauntering up to her and placing an arm around her shoulder before squeaking as more thunder roared. Kit snorted and shoved his arm off before raising an eye at the guys. She raised her flashlight onto a dog house when she heard them walking up behind her.

"Hercules?" D.P. asked in amusement.

"Who names their dog Hercules?" Two Ton asked.

"It was probably just a Chihuahua or something. You know people name their dog just the opposite of what they are," Wok said. Kit moved her flashlight to the bone sticking out of the ground.

"That's one hell of a Chihuahua then," Kit said.

The team moved away from the dog house and up to the door of the house. The door was completely boarded up when they reached it.

"Thi-this is crazy guys," Timber stuttered, "That's it. I'm out of here."

"Oh c'mon don't be such a wuss. I thought we were a team." D.P. said as Timber turned back around.

"Alright then, go ahead," Timber challenged, "You're up."

"I say we send in one of the little guys," Two Ton said looking at the younger kids, "Kinda like a scout."

"Since when does the shortest guy have to go first?" Q argued.

"When the taller guy tells him to," Two Ton countered.

"Speaking of short guys, where's Ryan and Kit?" Timber asked looking around. The guys started looking around worriedly. A face of a dog popped up in one of the windows just as thunder started to. All the guys started screaming and jumping into each other's arms. The picture of the dog was pulled down to reveal a smiling Ryan and a laughing Kit.

"I told you they'd pee themselves," Kit laughed before high fiving Ryan. The guys started yelling that it was just them before calming down.

"Wow, so impressive," Tommy said sarcastically looking at the two.

"Oh I was impressed, I didn't know you guys could scream that high," Kit teased as the guys looked embarrassed. Ryan waved them in through the opening he found.

* * *

><p>"You guys check this floor, we'll check upstairs." Tommy said before they moved up. Wings pulled Kit behind.<p>

"Be careful," He whispered looking at her. Kit rolled her eyes. She should feel flattered but this was just ridiculous.

"Just as long as you don't pee yourself again," Kit laughed when Wings blushed and let her go. The two, Q, and Tommy looked through the rooms and even Kit screamed when they moved their flashlight to something cloaked. They calmed down before moving around it to get a closer look.

Tommy pulled off the cloak and a giant faced baseball was revealed.

"That's a big baseball," Wings commented and Kit nodded. For once, she had nothing to say. Unnoticed, D.P. snuck up behind them and tugged their jackets. As soon as they turned around he screamed causing them to scream.

"D.P. WHAT THE HECK!?" Kit yelled, just noticing her hand was tightly gripping onto Wings' hand. She quickly tugged her hand away before placing it on her heart, "You almost gave me a freaking heart attack." D.P. laughed before flashing his light onto the giant baseball.

"Whoa, that's a big baseball," D.P. said. Kit smacked the back of his head.

"Great deduction Sherlock," She said before turning to Tommy.

"We're not gonna find anything if we don't split up," She said and Tommy nodded. D.P. went back to find the others, Tommy and Q went off one direction and Wings and Kit in the other.

"Just in case we die, I just wanted to say tha-"

"Do not finish that sentence Wings," Kit rolled her eyes when she cut him off.

"Wanna give me a we-might-die-soon-and-not-have-a-chance-to-kiss kiss?" Wings suggested with a smile. Kit narrowed her eyes at Wings before elbowing him in the rib, earning a grunt.

"In your dreams Casanova," Kit said before moving ahead to a room. She was glad it was dark so he wouldn't see her blush. They ended up walking around in a circle because they met up with Tommy and Q again.

"Ok this isn't working," Kit grumbled. Tommy just shrugged and pointed to a room. They heard the guys down stairs telling them to hurry it up. The three following Tommy into a room. Tommy stepped on a loosed board which caused the board on the window to slightly fall. The light outside shined directly on a single hat hanging from a wall. When they reached the hat, Tommy took it off the wall and placed it on his head. There was a hole replacing where the hat was before.

"What is that?" Wings asked shining his flashlight on it.

"My best guess," Q answered, "Would be a hole." They all looked directly into it. With all the flashlights shining in it, they could see a single baseball inside.

"Bingo," Tommy whispered before reaching his hand inside to grab it. He pulled it out and they all circled around it.

"Oh, this is a treasure alright," Tommy said looking down at it, "But why leave it in such an obvious place?" And that's when they heard a loud creak.

"Oh my god," Kit whispered in realization, "it's a trap." They all looked at each other before coming up with one solution.

"Run!"

Baseball bats rolled around the ground almost tripping them in the hallway and on the way down the stairs. The whole team bolted for the door, but Tommy stopped. Noticing his absence, Kit ran back in

"What are you doing Tommy?!" Kit hissed but quieted down when he held up a finger. She pointed her flashlight to where he was looking. She saw the single baseball, and Tommy ran for it before she had the chance to pull him back. A huge thud was heard and Kit slowly looked up the stairs before her eyes went wide. The huge baseball rolled out to the top of the stairs. Tommy froze.

"Tommy RUN!" Kit yelled. Tommy snapped out of it and screamed. He scrambled up to his feet before running out the door with Kit behind him. Tommy tripped on the way out and Kit skipped over his body before standing by the guys. There they just stood staring at the ball.

"That's a big, big ball."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Heyyy guys! I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you think Wings and Kit's relationship is "childish" just keep in mind they're what? 12 or 13 years old? I'm trying to keep their relationship as realistic as possible. #Kings totally ship it XD**

**And after five chapters it's revealed. Yes this is the sequel to The Story of Shorty Dale if you guys haven't figured it out. I know I made it really confusing so sorry about that. If you haven't read it yet (YOU SHOULD!)JK JK. It's basically my oc Marci, who is yes, in love with Benny 'the jet' Rodriguez. And if Benny is in this story obviously so is Marci. And their reunion is coming up soooon!**

**Anyways thanks for the reviews guys, it means a lot knowing that you're sticking with me through all this!**

**Love you guys**


	6. Chapter 6: Reunions and Betrayel

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sandlot, only my OCs**

* * *

><p>"You got the ball?" D.P. asked as they stopped their bikes outside of Tommy's house. Tommy came running down to them, ball in hand.<p>

"Course," Tommy answered.

"Then I think we got everything." D.P. said. Kit had her mother's old glove in her basket just in case she could practice or if the guys needed a spare.

"We do now, this is the real treasure," Tommy said holding up the ball.

"Yeah, it's signed by all the 63 dodgers," D.P. said as they all looked at it in awe.

"I say we sell it," Two Ton commented. The team gave him a look.

"That's loco."

"You're loco," Two Ton shot back at Roll.

"Imagine what you can get for this on eBay," Tommy said looking at the ball.

"What bay?" The whole team just looked at Tommy.

"Nothing," He said quickly looking at them, "I don't think we should ever sell this ball guys. I mean that's why we found it. Old Man Mertyl is trying to tell us something!"

"I think he's right guys," Timber said and they all nodded in agreement.

"So what d'ya say guys? Deal?" Tommy looked at them expectantly.

"Deal." They all put their fists in the middle.

"Our Ball!"

"Our lucky charm!"

"Our championship!"

"On three guys: one, two, three."

"SANDLOT!"

* * *

><p>Kit sat in the dugout waiting for the guys to play as Tommy's giving them a pep talk. That's she noticed a limping man.<p>

"BENNY!" The guys' heads shot up and saw Kit's arms carefully wrapped around Benny's waist. They all stood up and ran to greet him.

"Uh its ok," Benny answered when they asked about his knee, "I figured instead of layin' around the house I'd come out to see how the old sandlot gang is doing right?" As the guys all nodded, Kit couldn't help but think of that picture of her mother and the group of boys. Was Benny in that gang? The gang with her mother and Squints?

"What about you Santorelli?" Benny asked looking at the taller kid, "Seems like you've got a change of heart since a few days ago."

"I've seen some things," Tommy answered looking at them, "That's all."

"Yeah? Well I'm glad," Benny smiled at him, "What do ya say you take center field and we shag some fly balls? I mean that's if there's room for one more coach on this team?" They all looked at Tommy.

"I say that's," Tommy looked at them again, "boffinado!" The team cheered and Kit smiled. D.P. offered to take the crutches away as the guys spread out. Benny looked at Kit.

"When's the brace comin' off kid?" Kit smiled widely at him.

"A few days," She said jumping on the heels of her feet, "The guys agreed we'd all switch out for batting when its time." Benny smiled and ruffled her hair making her pout.

"Let's hope you're not rusty kay?" With that Kit smiled and ran back to the dugout.

Benny limped back and grabbed the bat from Tommy. Kit couldn't help but grin as she watched the guys practice. It's been a while since they got to have a nice, normal baseball practice. It was quite amusing to see D.P. try and learn how to bat and Two Ton slide and reach for the plates. Eventually Kit joined in practice, trying not to put too much strain on her braced arm when she bat, and practiced using her left arm to catch.

Kit remembered she had something in her basket as she watched Timber pitch. Running out to the field she whispered something in Benny's ear before showing him a picture she managed to snag one of the photos her mom took for the town newspaper. She stuck it on one of the guy's glove, so every time Timber pitched, he'd see E.J.'s face. Kit had a ball watching the guys tap and smack themselves and each other.

* * *

><p>"Ok ok, bring it in, bring it in." Benny called them in. They all ran back to the dugout.<p>

"So what do ya say Santorelli? Think these guys and _girl_," Benny added winking at Kit as she smiled, "are ready for the city tournament?"

"Yeah I think they can bring it." Tommy said smiling.

"Bring it?" The guys asked. Kit face palmed herself.

"What're we supposed to bring?" Two Ton asked cluelessly.

"Home," Kit told them rolling her eyes, "Bring it home, aka the sandlot."

"Ooooooooh," The guys nodded in realization.

"Not so fast guys," Squints said walking towards them, Kit's mother Marci walking behind him. Benny was shocked to say the least. His eyes widened as he took her in. Her hair was just as brown as before, held up in that same ponytail. Her figure definitely filled out as years went but she was still as small and short as he remembered. Marci blushed and kept her eyes trained on the kids as she felt Benny's gaze on her.

"You can't be a real team without uniforms," Marci said putting down the box. Benny's eyes were still on her. She's still living here? He noticed how she stood by Kit closely and looked down at her fingers. But she's not married? Kit took her eyes off the box for a second and narrowed her eyes at her mother and Benny suspiciously before turning back to the box. She'll look into that later.

Squints held up one of the shirts.

"Squints they look perfect," Tommy said as they all stared. Squints turned it around for them to see his face on the back.

"Well would you look at that," Kit laughed. He handed the uniform over to Tommy.

"C'mon guys pick a number," Squints said before the guys dived into the box. Marci held out a shirt to Kit. Number three, Marci's old number. Kit smiled at her mom before grabbing the shirt and holding it out. Marci looked up and met Benny's gaze. She gave him a shy smile and looked back down before she could see his reaction. Benny just smiled to himself. Same old Marci.

* * *

><p>Marci stood by Squints as the game began. Kit was up to bat first, brace and all. She managed to hit a triple and the guys cheered on as she ran to third base sliding there before they touched her. Timber's pitches were on point and Kit let out a laugh as Ryan fell onto the ground catching a ball.<p>

"Let's go Tommy," Marci cheered along with Squints. She was probably more nervous than her own daughter who was actually playing.

They ended up winning two in a row.

"Nervous?" Benny asked Marci as they walked out to the bleachers.

"Maybe," Marci said defensively making Benny laugh.

"So maybe after this game, you wanna go grab something to eat or something?" Benny asked trying to sound casual. He hadn't seen her in ages. He never really knew how to act when it came to Marci. Marci tensed trying not to look so desperate. She gave him a small smile ignoring the small flutter in her abdomen.

"Yeah I guess I could do that." Marci said trying to sound cool but Benny knew better. They both let out a small laugh. Squints came up to the two along with Pork chop.

"Any word on the council vote?" Marci asked Pork chop.

"Oh yeah split straight down the center every time," He answered and Marci and Squints shared a worried look.

* * *

><p>Kit, Two Ton, and Wings stood in her kitchen in search for snacks, and lots of them. Marci walked out into the living room pulling her hair up in front of a mirror. A conflicted look passed her face before deciding to let it down. As she gussied up in front of the mirror, the trio looked over from the kitchen entrance and stared at Marci.<p>

"Uh mom, why so dressed up?" Kit asked looking her mother over. Marci usually sported t shirt or cardigan with a casual skirt, but tonight she was dressed in a floral halter dress with three quarter sleeves.

"I've got a date," Marci said grinning at the kids before going back to the mirror to fix her hair. The three raised their eyebrows at each other before simultaneously asking who.

"An old friend," She answered quickly before going over to kiss the top of Kit's head, "I want you guys back home before 9 and butt better be in bed when I get back." She gave them all a pointed look before heading out the door. Kit just stared as the guys gathered behind her.

"We gonna follow her?" Two Ton asked. They all looked at each other with smirks before quietly sneaking out the back door.

* * *

><p>"It's been quite a while since I've done this." Marci said as she and Benny sat at a booth in the back of a diner. Benny only gave her a smile.<p>

"Same here," the two exchanged smiles.

"How's the knee?" Marci said breaking away from their gaze.

"Uh it's getting bearable. Doctor said I might be out for the rest of the season."

"Oh I'm so sorry Benny." Marci placed her hand on top of Benny's. Benny looked up at her and glanced down at their hands. Marci's eyes widened and she went to remove her hand. Benny quickly grabbed it before she could pull it back to her side. He just gave her a small smile.

Benny cleared his throat, "So Kit? She's you're…daughter?" Benny's eyes flickered down at her finger to make sure. Marci gave a small smile.

"Yeah, we don't really discuss the topic of her father though. He kind of uh… left me when I needed him the most." Marci looked down at her hands but she glanced up at Benny to see him give her a sympathetic look. Marci frowned.

"Don't do that Benny," Benny looked shocked for a moment before giving her a questioning look, "I don't want your pity. What happened…happened. It's best not to dwell on the past." Marci let out a bitter laugh when she realized she wasn't talking about Kit's absent father anymore. She tried not to think of their last moment together. How he never ran after her like she hoped he would. But here he was, and old memories kept flashing in her head.

"Hey, I know we left off on a sour note. But that's why I'm here now," Benny said grabbing her hand. Her eyes snapped up to his. He gave her hand a small squeeze; she gave him a small smile, "I want to mend things between us. Start over."

"Yeah I'd like that," Marci said. They looked at each other for a moment before Marci broke eye contact and grabbed the menu, "I'm starving, let's order something shall we?" Benny let out a chuckle.

"Whatever you say shorty."

* * *

><p>"You're mom's dating Benny?!" Two Ton yelled before Wings smacked the back of his head. He glanced down at Kit waiting for a reaction. Kit just continued to stare at Benny and Marci with a dropped jaw.<p>

"Kit?" Wings asked cautiously waving a hand in front of her face.

"My mom and Benny. Benny and my mom. My mom is Shorty?" Kit whispered still not able to process it as she looked back and forth between the couple. Benny had told them stories of his old sandlot team. He constantly praised and rambled on about this girl, Shorty. Kit couldn't believe her eyes.

"So… they dated back then too." Two Ton said with a grimace. Kit whipped her head around and glared at him.

"Talk about history repeating itself." Wings commented his hand sliding down and held Kit's. She didn't take notice of it as she looked back at the couple.

"Benny better treat my mom right or he'll have me to face." Kit said narrowing her eyes on Benny. She didn't want her mom to get hurt again after her no good of a father left her alone and pregnant.

"I'm sure Benny knows he'll have hell to pay if he does." Two Ton said before standing up from their crouched position. They were currently hiding under the windows of the diner, "Let's head to the theatre, I'm craving some goobers." Kit and Wings rolled their eyes before standing up. Kit looked down at their hands, just noticing it. She blushed furiously but made no attempt to pull away as the three walked away.

"You're always craving them you doofus."

* * *

><p>Two Ton and Wings had already left by the time Marci came home. When she opened the door she was surprised to see Kit waiting for her in the living room. In her hand was Marci's old album book.<p>

"So you and Benny huh?" Kit hummed as she looked through the pictures.

"Kit-"

"You don't have to explain yourself mom," Kit sighed looking at her mother, "But it would've been nice to share that you dated Benny 'the Jet' Rodriguez." Marci gave out a small laugh.

"I didn't think you'd wanted me to talk about my tragic love life." Kit shrugged.

"He makes you happy mom. That's all that matters." Marci grinned widely at her.

"So how'd this whole romance start," Kit said wiggling her eyes up and down. Marci gave her daughter a playful glare before sitting beside her. That night the two stayed up as Marci told Kit stories about her team; the original sandlot gang.

* * *

><p>Pork chop, Squints and Marci sat beside each other at the next meeting. Needman stood up.<p>

"Mr. Chairmen, have we come to a decision?" Needman asked as everyone settled down.

"Sadly we have not," He answered. Everyone around Darcy started asking causing her to roll her eyes, "Vote was a dead tie, every time we took it. Which brings us to a crossroad I'm afraid. We'll have to push this back to the next quarter." Marci and Squints couldn't help but share a helpless look. E.J. had a small outburst which caused Needman to jump up.

"Whoa whoa wait a minute now, we have to act on this now." Needman said giving the council a pointed look.

"I'm open to suggestions," the chairmen said.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Marci whispered to Squints. Squints couldn't help but agree, no good ever came when Needman was around.

"Why don't you just give it to my dad, he deserves it," E.J. spat out.

"Shut up." Marci glared at the man. Sure, this kid was kind of a brat but he didn't deserve the crap his dad gives him.

"Well, Mr. Chairmen if I may, I think I have a solution that would be the fairest way to settle this matter." Needman said looking suspiciously smug about it

"I'd love to hear it." The chairmen motioned for him to continue.

"Well, I'm not one to believe in miracles but it appears Mr. Palledorous' sandlot team is playing my team in the All Valley Championship Baseball tournament," Needman said looking directly at them. Squints and Pork chop shared a look as Marci glared at the man.

"Yes, we're all proud of our sandlot boys," The chairmen said.

"I propose a challenge," Needman started, "If my team wins, we get to build and develop on the sandlot. Mr. Palledorous' team wins, the sandlot stays." Marci couldn't believe her ears. She looked at Squints worriedly. She could hear some people agreeing, some disagreeing.

"Alright, we have no objections if Mr. Palledorous will accept the challenge," The chairmen looked at Squints.

"Needman's got something up his sleeve Squints," Marci whispered. Squints looked at her and then at Pork chop. Squints stood up.

"Alright Mr. Chairmen, we accept the challenge." People in the meeting room started to cheer at the new 'solution.'

"On one condition," Squints continued giving Marci a knowing smile, "the game for the sandlot, is played on the sandlot."

"Done."

* * *

><p>Kit rode her bike towards the Sandlot when she saw Ryan ride away from Tommy. She raised her eyebrows and Ryan just shook his head, a sad look on his face. Kit frowned and turned back to Tommy.<p>

"What the hell did you say to him?" Tommy jumped thinking he was finally alone.

"I'm uh joining Needman's team," Tommy started and Kit opened her mouth but he beat her to it, "Don't take it personal ok? It's what's best for my future." Kit couldn't believe what she was hearing. She glared at him before she jumped off her bike and walked up to Tommy.

"You're kidding me right? Is this because you're afraid of losing?" Kit asked angrily. Part of her was confused, the other part felt betrayed.

"Look there's a scout that's gonna be there and see me catch the over the wall catch. I won the all city championship. I have to ok?!" Tommy said hoping to get through to her.

"Ok first off, I didn't understand half the things you just said," Kit started, glaring at Tommy, "I just wanna know why you would leave us, you're FRIENDS, for a team who wouldn't give a crap about you!?" Tommy sighed in frustration.

"Kit, I told you not to take it personally."

"How the hell am I supposed to take it?! I thought we were friends." Kit whispered. Tommy just looked at her.

"We are friends. We can still be friends after the tournament too."

"Yeah, well friends don't ditch each other for selfish needs," Kit glared at him before walking back to her bike, "Have fun with Needman's team. It was nice knowing ya."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**You guys seriously are the best. I have literally the biggest smile when I read your reviews :DDDD. This chapter was mostly Marci and Benny, it might be confusing if you haven't read the first original story though. Basically, it's Marci and Benny finally reuniting after years of seeing each other. I didn't really know how to write out their reunion because part of me wanted Marci to be angry at Benny and the other part wanted Marci to just take him back and go back to their old ways. Idk let me know how you guys felt about it.**

**The story is a few chapters away from being finished though guys Please leave me any request on what story you want me to start. I'm kind of leaning towards a TV series, but I want your input first.**

**Love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7: Wins and Kisses

**Disclaimer: I do not own The sandlot, just my ocs**

* * *

><p>After sharing the news to the guys, Kit was more than unimpressed with them. They were depressed and completely furious with Tommy. All they did was start talking about how much a traitor he was and how there was no hope of keeping the sandlot anymore. Instead of practicing, they just sat in the dugout bitching about Tommy and Needman. Kit finally got tired of their little pity party and dragged the guys out to town. That didn't help either.<p>

They were currently circled around Two Ton, Kit leaning against the building shaking her head, as Two Ton tried shoving as many Jaw breakers as possible in his mouth. Kit wrinkled her nose when Two Ton spit it back out. She moved from the wall and rejoined their little circle.

"You gotta lay off the jaw breakers man." Wok said as the guys moved out of the way from where Two Ton spit them out.

"Ok, now that we had our fun can we go back to practicing?" Kit asked tapping her foot.

"Kit's right, the big game's coming up guys." Q said taking her side.

"Gimme some more, I'm going for eight." Two Ton said ignoring the two. He continued to stuff his mouth with jaw breakers.

* * *

><p>Kit biked her way to the sandlot as fast as she could. She could see the guys sitting in the dugout just chatting instead of practicing. Jumping off her bike as fast as she could, she sprinted her way across the field and stopped in front of the guys.<p>

"Whoa where's the fire Kit?" DP said as they all looked up at her from their seats. She had the biggest grin on her face.

"Notice anything different?" Kit said spinning around. The guys just looked confused, "Redirect your eyes McKay!" Kit glared at Wings when she noticed his eyes were somewhere they shouldn't be. The guys laughed at his embarrassment.

"What're we supposed to be looking for Kit?" Two Ton said leaning back in his chair. The guys voiced their confusion as well. Kit rolled her eyes and stomped her foot.

"My brace is off!" The guys jumped up and looked at her arm. They let out a cheer and circled her.

"Now base up blockheads, we got a game to win."

* * *

><p>The team gathered in one corner of the sandlot and warmed up for the game against Needman's team. They ran back to the dugout as they game began.<p>

"Welcome to the Valley Little League tournament championship ladies and gentlemen," Squints announced, "Will you please rise for the national anthem." The team, plus Marci, Benny, and Squints, lined up in a line and placed their hand on their hearts as the flag appeared. Cheering commenced as the national anthem finished. Kit and Ryan looked over as EJ shoved passed Tommy. Tommy looked back with the most sincere look he could muster. Kit shook her head in disappointment and walked back to the dugout.

"I still can't believe he's playing for Needman." DP said as they sat down in their dugout.

"I knew he was a traitor all along." Wings said sitting next to Kit. Before Kit could open her mouth to unconsciously defend him, Ryan cut in.

"I got something to say." The whole team, even Kit, dropped open their mouths. Marci raised both her eyebrows and Squints took off his glasses to clean them.

"Did Ryan just talk?" Wok said cutting through the shocked silence.

"I've been around you guys for a long time. And one thing I know is that Benny's right. You guys love baseball. You eat, drink, and sleep baseball, but nothing compares to playing it. If we give up, you guys can say goodbye to the sandlot forever." Two Ton went to interrupt him.

"Zip it tubby, it's my turn to talk," Ryan snapped and Kit couldn't hold in her snort. Squints, Marci, and Benny exchanged an amused look, "Tommy taught us a lot about baseball skills. Instead of being mad at him, let's show him exactly what he failed to learn from us: how to play the game we love. I don't know about you guys, but I don't wanna lose this field to these butt faces." Ryan finished and the team just looked at him in awe.

"The mouth on that kid," Two Ton breathed out. Kit snapped out of it.

"Amen, my brother." She cheered as she high fived Ryan. They all glanced over at Needman's team. The team looked back at Ryan and nodded in agreement.

"Alright guys," Benny looked back at Marci with a smile and glanced at Ryan, "What he said. Everybody in." The team cheered and placed their hand in the middle.

"One, two, three, SANDLOT!" They cheered.

The team got up and watched the exchange between Needman and Tommy before they saw him walking towards them.

"What is he doing?" DP voiced. Tommy kept walking towards them, despite Needman's protest. He shed off his hat.

"What do you want?" Two Ton said with attitude. The team continued to stare at him.

"I wanna win."

"Yeah, so do we." Wings quipped from Kit's side.

"Get lost Tommy." Wok said, Roll agreeing.

"Look I made a mistake. I'm sorry," Tommy apologized as the team looked at him expectedly.

"What're saying Tommy?" Marci said from her seat between Squints and Benny.

"I made a deal to play for Needman's team. Cause I thought it was my destiny," He explained.

"This isn't the part where you go off about the Dodgers, the hall of fame, and your smoking hot girlfriends is it?" DP asked.

"No," Tommy said looking at all of them, "This is the part where I throw that all away to do what's right. To play ball with my friends. That's if you'll have me." His face was full of hope, but it slightly dropped at the silence.

"Look, I'd rather lose a game with my real team, then win one for all the wrong reasons." Tommy continued.

"You made a bad mistake." DP said causing Tommy to look guilty once again.

"We're not gonna lose." Kit said smirking at him, "Now take off that ugly uniform and out this on." Kit tossed him a sandlot shirt. Ryan whispered his thanks to Tommy as he went to strip off his uniform.

"Oh and Tommy," Kit called out and Tommy looked back at her, "I went easy on you last time. Do something like that again and it will be my pleasure to kick your ass." Tommy nodded quickly as they guys laughed. Tommy turned back around and faced Needman.

"Haha son, you had me goin there," Needman laughed looking at the sandlot team, "What're doin? That is not the right decision to make there boy." Tommy just continued to take of the uniform.

"Hey Earl," Tommy pulled off the shirt, "I won't be needing this anymore." He threw it directly at Needman.

"Kit's been rubbing off on you man." DP said as he walked back to the team.

"Good to have you back Tommy." Wok said and the team voiced their agreement.

"We gonna play ball or what?"

* * *

><p>Wings was up first. He put on his helmet before looking at Kit.<p>

"I-" Before he could finish, Kit grabbed him by the face and placed her lips smacked onto his. The whole team dropped whatever they were holding, their jaws dropped. Marci and Benny looked in amusement and Squints gave out a surprised laugh.

Kit pulled away and looked at Wings. He had a look mixed between dumfounded and awe.

"For good luck." Kit said her eyes widening and her face reddening before she went back to her seat to grab her glove.

"Finally!" Two Ton yelled before the team erupted in cheers. Kit's blush only worsened. She stood next to Tommy before putting on her glove.

"I regret nothing." She said causing everyone to laugh. Wings let out a small laugh before stumbling his way onto the field.

* * *

><p>Kit cheered on from her side of the field as Two Ton dived under trash and bins to catch the ball. Marci held onto Benny's hand as she, Benny, and Squints jumped up and cheered. Marci laughed as she saw the guys playing monkey in the middle with EJ. EJ stopped running when he realized there was no way and out and Kit laughed as Wok walked up to him and tapped him out.<p>

Kit stood at third base, one of Needman's players behind her. As Two Ton swung and made contact with the ball. She turned around to face him.

"Can you see down my shirt when I do this?" Kit asked. The player's eyes went directly at her chest when the ball whizzed right passed him. Kit gave out a laugh and ran all the way to home base, Two Ton right behind her. Kit quickly whispered something to Wings, Timber, and Q before going back to their positions. The best way to beat Needman's team: outsmart them. Timber looked back at Kit and Wings. Kit nodded and gave Wings the signal. Wings walked directly in front of one of the players 'fainted.' Timber quickly threw the ball to Q. Q walked up to the player, who was still staring down at Wings, and tapped him out.

Marci gnawed her finger nails as Tommy was up at the bat. The score was 3-4. Benny grabbed onto her hand and held it and gave her a reassuring smile. She squeezed his hand before looking back out at the field.

"Come on Tommy, you can do this." Kit whispered as the team continued to cheer him on.

"Walk him son." Needman yelled at EJ. Marci and Kit rolled their eyes at the man.

"Hey Needman, you're really put the tie running score in position?" Benny said from where he was standing.

"Hey Rodriguez, you coach your team and I'll coach mine alright?" Needman shot back.

"But dad-I mean coach, I can take this guy." EJ said looking at Tommy.

"Time." Needman called as he stalked towards EJ. Kit ran her hand down her face. Heated words were exchanged between the two before the umpire called. Tommy missed the first two pitches. The team shared a worried glance as Benny continued to encourage Tommy. Everyone jumped in anticipation when Tommy made contact with the ball. Kit fought back a groan when the umpire called it a foul ball. The team stood to the side cheering Tommy on. That was when Kit remembered something.

"Hey Santa," Kit called out from the side. Tommy glanced at her, "Is that the north pole out there?" Tommy looked back. Kit gave him a smile and winked. Tommy smiled back before focusing on EJ. Everyone stared at the ball that flew in the air. Tommy realized everyone was distracted and ran for it. The ball flew all the way over the fence. Everyone cheered for the home run. As Wings ran back to the dugout, Kit immediately jumped in his arms cheering along with the team. Wings' arms were placed around her shoulders as the team circled around Tommy and their ball.

"This is it guys, three outs and the sandlot's ours forever," Tommy said holding their ball in his hand, "One more thing, we're gonna use this ball, this inning for luck remember?" The team nodded before placing their hand in the middle.

"On three."

"One, two, three, SANDLOT." They all ran back out to the field in their positions. Kit and DP exchanged knowing smiles. Marci told Kit about how their friend, Ham, had distracted the opposing players by conversing with them over the most random things. Kit shared this with DP and he was all for it.

* * *

><p>"Hey batter," DP said causing the player to look back at him, "you got some sup on your shoe."<p>

"What's sup?" The batter asked letting down his bat. Kit hid a smile behind her glove.

"Oh I don't know," DP said holding up his mask, "What's up with you?" And with that DP quickly pulled down his mask and got back into position. The batter turned back around just as the ball flew by. Kit pumped her arm in the air.

"Yes!"

Timber pitched three times and the batter missed all of them.

"You're out!" Kit let out a small yes under her breath.

"Sucka, two out guys!" DP said happily. That was until EJ pushed him aside. Kit stiffened. This was when she needed to be on her A game.

"Hey what's that I smell?" Wok yelled from across the field, "Oh it's just Needman!" The sandlot team let out a laugh before their attention was back on EJ. Kit narrowed her eyes and focused on EJ and the ball. EJ smiled smugly before moving to the other side. A worried look casted over Timber's face before it disappeared.

"Come on Timber." Kit said under her breath. She glared at EJ when he smiled smugly passed Timber and at her. Everything seemed to pass in slow motion. Kit looked up as the ball flew from the bat and up the sky. Kit knew she wouldn't be able to reach for it, especially when it looked like it'd fly over the fence. She looked at Tommy and cheered him on as he ran for the ball. The team felt hopeless now. Tommy fell back onto the fence. It pulled him back before shooting him back as he landed on the ground. Needman's team cheered and the sandlot team looked back in disappointment. Kit wasn't giving up yet and looked at the sky.

"Where the hell did the ball go?" Kit asked alerting the team. They all looked at Tommy. Tommy opened his eyes and looked at his glove. He released his grip and inside was the ball. Tommy stood up and cheered holding the ball up for everyone to see. The weight on Kit's shoulders was completely lifted as she cheered with everyone else. Wings spun her around before smacking a kiss on her lips. When he pulled away she looked at him with wide eyes.

"It's a congratulatory kiss." Wings said causing them to both laugh. The team ran towards Tommy as he ran back to them meeting each other halfway. The team continued to cheer and congratulate Tommy. She looked back at Needman before giving out a laugh. She wrapped her arms around Wings and Two Ton.

"I told you he was wearing a toupee." She laughed. The three laughed causing the whole team to laugh, even if they didn't know what was going on.

"Guys guys guys!" Tommy yelled seizing their cheering as they looked at him, "It's been the best game of my life." The team agreed. "But I gotta go." They looked at him in confusion.

"But we just won the big game!" DP said, "At least stick around for the fireworks and the trophy ceremony." They tried ushering him to stay.

"I'm sorry guys, I'm sorry," Tommy cut through, "I gotta go see my mom." Marci placed a comforting hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"Go do what you gotta do Tommy. We'll be right here when you get back." She said giving him a motherly smile. He smiled back before looking at the ball and running back home. He paused, turned around, and handed Ryan the ball before continuing home.

"Hey guys," Squints said drawing their attention to him, "I think Benny's got something to say to you." They all looked at Benny.

"Um I think there's something over there that belongs to you guys." The team cheered at ran to the trophy. Marci smiled and looked at them. She felt a hand go around her waist and glanced up at Benny. The two shared a smile and he placed a kiss on her temple as they looked at the team.

The whole team cheered and gave a group hug before holding onto the trophy.

"Dog Pile!" Two Ton yelled as thy all jumped on top of each other. Kit, unfortunately, ended up at the bottom. Marci grabbed out the camera. They looked up at her, Kit popped her head out and smiling as the team posed in their dog pile, the trophy being held up high by Ryan who sat on top.

"Smile."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Oh my goodness only one chapter to goo. That kiss tho. My #Kings feels ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. I added a bit of Marci and Benny but not too much because hey, they already got their story, it's time for some Kit and Wings.**

**Did you guys catch a line from my other story? Brings back so many memories. I'm finally found wifi at the hotel I'm currently staying at so hopefully, the updates will come quickly! **

**I'm seriously so thankful for the support from you guys. **

****Remember, if you have a request on what story I should start next, feel free to contact me!****

**Love you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8: Welcome to the End

**Disclaimer: I do not own the sandlot, just my OCs **

**(Important news at the end of the chapter)**

* * *

><p>Sunlight peaked through the window. Birds were heard chirping outside. Kit let a small smile slip onto her face, her eyes fluttering open. Beside her, her fiancé had his arms wrapped around her stomach protectively. She felt a slight kick in her abdomen when he groaned, finally waking up.<p>

"That's right, daddy's waking up." Kit whispered. Her fiancé let out a small laugh, his eyes half open. He leaned in closer and placed his forehead on hers. They shared a smile. He leaned in closer, a millimeter away from her lips before the phone rang. Kit let out a laugh as his head fell onto her shoulder and let out a groan.

"Wings go pick it up," Kit laughed shoving him off the bed when he didn't get up. He fell off with a thump. She glanced down at the floor and saw him pouting.

"My butt hurts," Wings pouted looking up at her before smirking, "Kiss it?"

Kit gave an unamused look and threw a pillow at him as he shuffled up off the floor and ran out the bedroom door laughing. She laid back down and felt another kick.

"Yeah I know, your dad's an ass," Kit said rubbing her belly, "But he has a very nice one though." She heard Wings quietly speaking to the person on the other line. It went quiet for a minute before Wings rushed through the door, going through the drawer to find a shirt.

"What's going on hun?" Kit asked worriedly as she propped herself up with her elbows. Wings glanced at her with a big smile.

"Tommy's awake."

* * *

><p>"Why can't we go in yet?" Kit stood outside in the hallway with the others.<p>

"Q wants to make sure he woke up fine." Wings rubbed her shoulders trying to get her to relax.

"Well obviously, he's fine, if he wasn't he wouldn't have woken up." Kit snapped as she bounced up and down on the heels of her foot.

"Moody woman," Two Ton muttered under his breath but Kit caught it. She sent him a death glare.

"Shut up!" She yelled, putting her arms around her swollen stomach, "He didn't mean it." She whispered down at it. The guys gave her a weird look.

"Great, thanks a lot Wings, now we gotta go in and greet Tommy with a hormonal psychotic pregnant woman. He's gonna love waking up to that." Two Ton whined. Kit gave him another glare and moved to go kick him. Wings and Timber held her back.

"Come on it's been over 10 years, are we seriously still doing this." D.P. said as Two Ton coward behind him, using him as a shield to get away from the frightening woman. Q walked by them, papers in hand, and gave them an odd look before shaking his head.

"You'd think I'd get used to it by now."

* * *

><p>"Hey he's awake everyone!"<p>

"Wait, who's here?" Tommy looked up at Dr. Washington, or Q.

"Are you kiddin? More like who isn't." He smiled at Tommy. Tommy could hear the sound chatter increasing as he looked down the hallway from his bed.

"Hey, there's my boy." Benny said walking in, a lady in hand. Tommy stared at the two.

"Benny? Ms. Dale? What're you doing here?" Tommy laughed as they got closer.

"No one's called me that in ages, you know that's not my last name anymore. What did I tell you about that? It's just Marci now." The older woman laughed. Tommy glanced down and saw both adults were sporting wedding rings. Tommy smiled and shook his head.

"And we're not allowed to visit our favorite player?" Benny teased. Tommy looked at him in confusion.

"Your favorite what?" Tommy furrowed his eyebrows. What in the hell was going on?

"Yeah you know the guys have been here almost every day. You know just checking in," Benny said. Tommy looked up at Q who just smiled back.

"They're really worried about their captain," Marci said. Tommy's eyes shot back to the two.

"Captain?" Tommy asked unbelievingly. Tommy's wife walked back him to greet him. He only stared at her in shock before she pulled him into a kiss. Then Tommy went on to talk about the Yankees. Benny and Marci shared a look.

"Uh Tommy, you never played for the Yankees." Marci reminded.

"You've been a dodger your whole career." Benny said and Tommy just looked at him in shock.

"He may be a little groggy, but he'll be fine." Q told Judy. Judy called in the kids. Tommy looked completely out of it as they started calling him 'daddy.' He couldn't stop smiling as they hugged and greeted him. A man in a baseball cap walked in.

"Look like this old ball still has luck in her yet, huh buddy." He said before handing it to him.

"Ryan?" Tommy looked from the ball to the man.

"Do you realize how many calls we get a day asking about you?" Ryan said ignoring Tommy's stare.

"Calls," Tommy breathed.

"Yeah, on my sports radio show," Ryan said.

"I'm telling you if he's experiencing some kind of amnesia, we can still kick him in the jewels." Tommy heard a female's voice from outside. Ryan winced.

"Sorry, Kit's experiencing some pregnancy hormones so don't take anything she says personally." Ryan said with a laugh, remembering what just happened out in the hallway. Tommy couldn't believe his ears. Kit? Little tiny aggressive Kit…is pregnant?

"Kit?" Tommy looked at Ryan for an answer.

"But don't worry. Wings gets it the worst. If not him then Two Ton." Ryan laughed. Tommy shook his head unbelievably. He always knew one day those two would somehow end up together. It was inevitable. He gave out a small laugh. Ryan smiled.

"Hey, some of the guys wanna come in and say hi," Ryan said looking back at the door.

He pointed at the group of people waiting outside and gestured them to come in. The whole team walked in but Tommy could only see them as the kids they once were.

* * *

><p>"For-ev-vor."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Did anyone else die laughing at that part in the end. Nope ok just me them :/**

**This is the end guys holy crap DDDD-:**

**Seriously tho, the support from you guys is incredible thank you so much. No, there won't be a sequel to this unless they come out with yet another sandlot movie. Let me know what story/ideas you want me to start!**

****READ PLEASE****

**There's a poll up for what story I'm debating to start. Yes, I'm doing a tv show because I feel like that gives me more opportunities to update more and write more original chapters to get a feel with my characters. (Yes the main character will be an OC)**

**Here's some ideas for the stories I'm debating to do.**

**Pretty Little Liars= an additional liar, OC+Jason (?) maybe**

**Supernatural= A Winchester sister because I feel like the whole point of the show is family based.**

**Teen Wolf= an OC witch or hunter. I haven't decided between Stiles or Derek yet.**

**Vampire Diaries= Either a Gilbert sister or Salvatore sister. The Gilbert sister would be kind of the black sheep of the family, I don't want to make her a vampire (aka another doppelganger) or anything completely supernatural but I have an idea brewing up in my mind. My other choice in the Salvatore sister, will be the baby of the family, I have an idea in my head right now that I can't give away just yet. The love interest varies a lot, because the characters do alternate between other characters.**

**Once Upon A Time= would be an OC+Mad Hatter. I'm debating whether to make her Alice or not because there is a spin off show with Alice in it already. I have an alternate idea though if this story does get picked.**

**But if you guys have any time to spare please go to the poll and pick. There's an option where if you have another choice that's not on there you can pm me if you'd like. I will update to let you guys know the result. Those ideas aren't a lot right now, but I have been planning an brainstorming for a while now and I can't give away a lot.**

**xo**

**I love you guys from the end of the galaxy and back!**


End file.
